Tattoo
by Tyro Novelist
Summary: Her tattoo was intriguing to say the least. NaLu one-shot smut AU Enjoy! R&R would be highly appreciated. Sorry for the earlier update, I typed it in word and it did shit hopefully it's fine now? Also, it might be annoying to read because I can't seem to put spaces in between paragraphs but please keep reading! Arigato!


Helloo muchachoes hahaha I have been inspired to write another smut for some weird reason haha

Okay let's get on with it :D

Disclaimer: I don't own FT

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Ugh! I'm so done with love! Whoever started this wretched Valentine's Day? I swear I'll go back in time to have him or her killed." Lucy sighed, exasperated.

"Lucy, you don't mean that. Tell you what, tonight, we'll go to a bar and get ourselves hitched." Natsu replied, smiling at her.

Lucy eyed him weirdly, "Don't bother, I'm telling you, I have a curse every Valentine's day."

"This year you won't. I promise." Natsu assured her.

Lucy was a hopeless romantic, loving a guy who doesn't really love her back. She believed that she and her partner, well, she didn't know what to call themselves since labels were not in these days. So she decided that they wouldn't have one as well even though she wanted to be exclusively dating. She's been waiting for the guy to seal the deal with her and hand her a ring.

"Hey, let's meet somewhere. I need to give you something I should have long ago." Texted the guy.

Lucy was at one photoshoot that night. She was a make-up artist. She and her friend Levy were putting on makeup for themselves since they were bored.

"Kyaahhh! He's finally gonna give me a ring! See? He told he had to give me something! It must be a ring!" Lucy squealed excitedly to her friend Levy.

"Don't be so expectorant, Lu-chan. Maybe he's giving you your overdue debts." Levy snickered to herself.

"Don't say that! I'm sure he's gonna propose tonight!" She spoke, more for herself than to her friend.

"Whatever you say, Lu-chan."

So she was on her way to the restaurant she and her "lover" agreed on. She was wearing a black dress. It stopped just above her knees and it had a sweetheart top, which displayed her cleavage wonderfully. The restaurant was a Chinese restaurant and there were a lot of red lanterns hanging by the walls.

She entered the establishment and dusted off imaginary dust from herself. She went to the girl by the door, "Table for Mr. Fullbuster." She said.

"Oh right this way mam." The girl replied and went to show Lucy her seat.

She waited for awhile. 10 minutes, 20 minutes, 30 minutes. She was getting anxious as to why Gray was late.

"Miss, would you like to order? Or else, we would have to give oyour seat to someone else."

"Uhm... My date would be here any moment. Just a few more minutes." Lucy looked at the waiter sadly.

The waiter felt pity on Lucy. "Alright miss, would you want anything, don't hesitate to ask me. Loki, by the way." The waiter said, stretching his hand out to shake Lucy's.

"Thank you, Loki. Lucy." She replied, taking his hand to shake it but was surprised when Loki bent down to kiss the back of her hands. She slowly slid her hand out of his hold and smiled.

She didn't want to flirt with anyone else. She was inlove with the man who asked to meet with her tonight. She didn't want to embarrass the waiter though to she just smiled politely as the man bowed to leave.

10 more minutes, 20 more minutes, 30 more minutes.

"Miss Lucy, I'm really sorry but we need to give the table to other people waiting." Loki said.

"Okay, I'll go." Lucy's eyes had become watery and she was trying her best not to show Loki a tear. She quickly got her belongings and fled the restaurant. Once she was out of view from the people in the restaurant, she let her tears fall freely.

She sat on the pavement, crying. She was holding her face in her hands, silently crying when she saw from the spaces between her hands, _shoes?_ Or feet. Whatever. She knew those pair of feet anywhere, "Gray!" she looked up, smiling brightly, until she saw his forlorn expression.

He handed her a handkerchief and sat beside her. "Sorry, Lucy." She took the hanky from him, wiping away her tears and melted mascara. "It was traffic."

"It's okay, Gray. The important thing is you're here now." She replied, smiling sweetly at him.

"No, it's not okay. I'm just here to give you back your hard drive." He took something from the inside of his coat pocket and her hard drive. "Thanks for letting me copy your movies. Bye." He said indifferently, stood up and started to walk away.

She was having none of it. She stood up hastily as well, grabbing Gray's arm, pulling to turn him around but Gray did not budge and was still looking away from her. "Wait, what the fuck? Were you even stuck in traffic or was that just an excuse?" she accused angrily. She pulled harder.

Gray turned only to be met by Lucy's free hand slapping him across the face. "You asshole, I fucking hate you. Don't you even talk or text or call me ever again!" she yelled, stomping off to her car.

She couldn't believe that son of a bitch! She couldn't believe she actually loved that asshole! Stupid Lucy! She thought of all those things as she sped away to her house.

*Ding!*

" _Hey! Let's meet! I miss you, weirdo!"_ Natsu sent a message to Lucy asking to meet up.

Lucy agreed, smiling to herself as she replied to the text. Natsu had told her to meet in a café the next day and she agreed.

The next day came and she had work. It was a good thing that they had agreed to meet after work so it was no problem.

She entered the café, the entrance bell chiming. She immediately saw her friend's pink hair. His back was facing her so he didn't see when she came in. Lucy didn't notice herself smiling at the sight of her friend and walked towards him.

"Hey!" Lucy poked him.

Natsu turned and smiled, standing up to hug her. She hugged back and it took a moment for Natsu to process how was all made up today. _Wow_ was all he could think about. She had her hair tied up in one ponytail and she was wearing a black dress. It had a sweet heart front which complimented her enlarged breasts well and the bottom was flowy. She had make-up on but not too much, it just looked natural. He sat back and Lucy sat in front of him.

"So why are you all dolled up today?" he inquired.

"Oh! Uhm, I had a shooting today." Lucy bashfully shared.

"Shooting?"

"Uh yeah. I'm a model for Sorcerer Magazine." She smiled at Natsu.

"Really? You look nice." He said awkwardly. _You look nice? You look nice is the best compliment you can think of? Dragneel, you're such an idiot._

Lucy just looked at him for a second before smiling slightly. He noticed a faint blush on her cheeks.

"A-anyway…" he drawled. "Not to brag but I'm proud of pictures I take."

"Oh so you're a photographer." Lucy concluded.

"Uh… No. But I wanted to be. Here, you judge." Natsu takes out his phone and goes to his instagram account.

Lucy scrolls through and is actually amazed at how good he is.

"This is amazing. What do you mean you wanted to be? You can still do this now, even as a hobby at least."

Natsu scratched the back of his neck, "Well, I'm really passionate about this but I don't think is practical."

"That's bull. Do what you love, you're obviously great at it." Lucy said as she continued scrolling through his feed.

Natsu smiled at her. No one ever told him that. Not that he had actually shared this side of him to many people. Even his best friend doesn't know. He also doesn't know why he's telling her this. She just seems like someone who can listen and… _ugh! What the heck is happen-_

"Oh shiiiit!" His thoughts got interrupted when Lucy reacted to something. "Is this your ex?" Lucy handed his phone back to show him the picture she saw. It was him with his arms around the girl, taking a selfie.

"Yeah, so?"

"Why do you still have that there?"

"What? They're memories!" Lucy scoffed at him. He quickly searched for her ig and scrolled through. He easily saw a picture of her ex. "Well, how about yours then?" he showed her the picture.

"Dammit, every time I remember this face, I keep remembering how stupid I was. I should delete this." She said as she opened her own phone to delete it. Natsu reached out to stop her.

"Woah, woah, woah. Calm down! You know what, we should really change your bad love experiences to good ones instead." Natsu proposed.

"This won't work, idiot!" she yelled over the loud music of the club.

"It will! Don't you know? The best wingman is actually the opposite sex!" he yelled back.

"Really? I've never heard that before. And I don't usually go to places like this!" she replied.

"Well, it's supposed to work. I'll introduce you to guys and they'll think that since you have a guy friend, you're easy to hang around with. If you introduce me to girls, they will feel more at ease because I have a friend who's also a girl. That's you." He explained lengthily.

"Okay whatever, let's do this!" Lucy finally agreed.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Natsu beamed, showing his canines.

As the night went like a flurry of colors and dancing bodies, they were both trying to hitch each other with different partners.

"How about that one?" Natsu whispered in Lucy's ear. He inconspicuously pointed at a guy smoking. He had orange hair styled in a pompadour style.

"Nah." Lucy giggled. "That guy is totally out of our age range." She replied. "Pedophile alert." She added

Natsu rolled his eyes. "How about that guy with brown hair?"

"Who the one totally googly eyed on all the girls here? He's a perv."

"That dude. That dude for sure." He said pointing at guy dancing weirdly with peircings all over his body.

Lucy scoffed. "That guy is into some BDSM shit. Besides, I think he's taken." She pointed out.

"Hey Natsu!" Lucy hollered.

"Oh! Where've you been?" he smiled at her and noticed a girl behind her.

"Uhm, Natsu, this is Lisanna. I met her in the bathroom." She grinned at him.

"Oh, the bathroom… real promising" Natsu breathed out the last part. "Hi, Lisanna, Natsu." He said, reaching out for a handshake. "Let me just take a leak." He excused himself.

When he returned Lucy slapped his arm. "Why'd you leave abruptly, dumbass!"

"That girl was cuckoo, Lucy. You didn't see the looks she was giving me."

"You're probably right. And she's only 18. Who knew?" Lucy said under her breath.

Natsu picked up on that though. "See? You're such a weirdo." He said while lightly patting her arm.

"Well, how about the guy at the bar. The one with blonde hair?" he proposed.

"Natsu, my gaydar is blowing its horn off the roof!" Lucy replied.

"What? How can you even tell? He looks decent, blonde hair and everything!" Natsu retorted.

"Yeah, scar looks real cute except I'm not in his market. Or do you want to bet?" she challenged.

"Yeah? Okay sure. Let's do it."

Lucy waved her hands in the air toward the blonde guy. He had blue eyes which weren't really easily seen in the dim club and he had a scar right across his left eyebrow.

"Hey, blondie at the bar!" Lucy smiled at the unsuspecting guy.

The other blonde pointed at himself unsure whether he was the one being called out.

"Yeah! You!" Lucy nodded her head. "Come here!"

The guy came toward them smiled.

"Hi!" Lucy started but she was ignored by the stranger.

"Hi, I'm Natsu and this is Lucy." Natsu introduced.

"Sting." The blonde smiled at Natsu before sparing Lucy a glance and shaking her outstretched hand. Natsu started feeling a prickly feeling at the back of his neck. _What the heck is with these looks he's giving me?_ Sting chuckled darkly before raising his drink. "Cheers!"

Natsu wrapped and arm around Lucy's shoulders. "Yeah, cheers to Lucy!" he said also raising his but Sting's eyes never left him.

Lucy was grinning at him at how she was totally right. A few moments of awkward silence passed as their bodies moved to the beat of the music.

"Uhm…" Natsu started. "I'll just head to the restroom."

"What? Why?" Sting blurted out.

"Where do you think you're going? You just went there a while ago!" Lucy reasoned. "Stay!" was her way of telling him I-told-you-so as she sniggered.

"Actually, let's go. Let's leave. Nice to meet you Sting but we have to go." Natsu decided.

Lucy smiled politely at Sting and excused themselves. "Nice to meet you, bye."

They went to a café talking about the last person they encountered.

"Damn was I so wrong!" Natsu muttered.

"I told you my gaydar does not fail me." Lucy said, taking another spoonful of what they were eating.

"Well, their loss. You were the prettiest there anyway." Lucy blushed at his statement.

Natsu held his fingers out forming an L and put them together as if it was a frame.

"You have silky golden hair. You have those beautiful doe eyes. And…" Lucy looked at what he was looking at. It was her boobs. She swatted at him.

"You're such a pervert." She accused. "We should keep drinking! Waitress!" she called.

Natsu shushed her.

"Enough, enough. It's already morning! Uh… I actually have something I want to show you." Natsu said sheepishly.

They left the restaurant and Natsu drove towards his apartment. When they got there Natsu told Lucy to close her eyes.

"Why do I have to?" Lucy protested but obeyed nonetheless.

"Just do it, Luce." He gave her a reassuring smile. "Trust me."

Lucy proceeded to keep her eyes closed. Her arms reached out for something, anything. A warm hand caught hers and it guided her to where ever. She was anxious but she thought that this was Natsu she was with. _He wouldn't harm me._

They were going slow and this must have been going forever for him since he's kind of an impatient kind of guy. She smiled knowing he was patient enough to walk her through this. He was the one who wanted it to be this way.

They were going down a flight of stairs and the air was slightly colder here. Natsu led Lucy to the center of the room.

"Keep your eyes closed. Okay, Luce?"

"Okay."

Suddenly, Natsu's hands were gone and several seconds passed which felt like an eternity for Lucy. She heard shuffling and things scraping on the floor.

"Shit, shit, shit" Natsu muttered under his breath. "Alright, Lucy, open your eyes… now." And as he said it, he opened the lights and Lucy had to take a few moments to adjust to the lighting of the room.

She did a 360 to look at what seemed to be a studio. "What-"

"It's a photo studio. It's where I do some of the photos in my feed."

"Wow you are really into photography." Lucy commented.

"I told you. And I love it. Wait, wait, wait." Natsu said, running toward a table situated by the wall to get a camera. "Here, I'll take pictures of you."

Lucy giggled. "Alright."

She stared doing funny poses. She did a peace sign, the duck face, etc. They laughed as she did those. After a few shots, "Alright, why don't we get more serious?" Natsu requested.

"Like how?"

"I don't- I just- I want to see the honesty in your eyes."

"Oh. Okay." Lucy, like Natsu said, became more serious in her expressions. She was doing all those movements like a pro, Natsu noted.

"Uhm, how about you turn around?"

"Like this?" Lucy inquired; she took off her pony tail and looked at him. She was starting to get in the mood and the atmosphere in the room was really intense.

"Perfect." Natsu commented when he noticed something peeping out from Lucy's top.

He went towards her and lightly touched Lucy's skin. Lucy looked at anywhere but him. She could feel the blush creeping up her face.

"Your tattoo looks… nice." He said. Her tattoo was barely seen. Just a few showed as it dipped down her back under her clothes. It was a tattoo of different shooting stars it had trails of tails hidden under her dress.

"Oh…" Lucy breathed. "You want to take a picture of it?" she asked as she started to reach for her zipper. "Uh… Natsu… can you unzip me?"

Natsu's eyes darkened at Lucy's request but followed anyway. "Sure."

Lucy started stripping off her dress and Natsu followed its trail as it slid off Lucy's long legs. As it finally fell off her, leaving her in her underwear, his eyes immediately snapped back to her which were looking deeply at his. _She must have seen me staring at her. For sure._

Natsu put back the camera to his face to look at the eye glass. Exhaling deeply as he focused the camera on this beautiful woman in front of him.

"What do you want me to do?" Lucy seductively asked.

Natsu perked up on that. "Hold on. Stay there." He said as he began glancing around the room for something.

He found a chair and placed it in front of Lucy. "Sit right there and pose for the camera. Give me your sexiest pose."

Lucy did as told and Natsu shot a ton of pictures as well as her tattoo. Being a model, Lucy knew what to do. Natsu only paused taking pictures when he was brushing away a piece of Lucy's hair from her face. Lucy was hyper aware of every light touch Natsu did.

The fact that he held his gaze upon her so long and the way his warm hands were guiding her towards angles he preferred helped her understand what was going through in his brain. She liked what it was so she decided to keep on going and see where this may lead to.

Later on, Lucy thought that it was time to take it up a notch. She straightened her back and slowly reached behind her to unclasp her bra. She observed Natsu as his concentration at her face instinctively followed her movements.

He watched her slow hands go behind her and noticed her jaw go slack before his wandering eyes looked back at her brown ones. _Shit. How long will I be able to stand this?_

Natsu put the camera in front of his face, ready to take more photos but Lucy immediately held the bra in front of her with an arm to cover her bountiful breasts. He wondered what was wrong and looked at her. She pouted as if saying, _"I'm not the only one who's going to be naked here."_ And she pointed at him, her pointer finger going up and down. "Lose your clothes." _Lose everything._ Natsu complied.

He reached for his scarf first, hanging it by the chair a while ago before gradually taking off his polo, bottom up. Lucy admired the abs peeking out before turning around and finally throwing the piece of clothing somewhere in the room.

With her back to him, he stalked towards behind her and gently reached out to brush his fingers against her skin. He heard her sharp intake of breath as he started to trail her tattoo.

Lucy glanced at him from the corner of her eye. Once she reached the end of her tattoo, she turned around to do the same as he did to his tattoo by his arm. Still, she felt as his hands snaked their way from her stomach to her hips to the small of her back, lazily drawing small circles where it stopped.

He looked down at the finger nimbly grazing his hot skin before looking back at her face, to her lips. When her eyes fluttered to meet his glazed gaze, he leaned forward to meet her lips with his. So did she.

Once their lips met, Natsu's left hand went to the back of Lucy's head to press her harder against him. His right hand went to her ass and sqeezed, also pulling her towards him.

Lucy gasped as she felt his arousal, her hand flying to the nape of Nats's head, feeling his surprisingly silky hair. Natsu took this chance to plunge his tongue inside her mouth. They battled for dominance, Natsu clearly winning.

They stumbled towards one of the walls causing one the studio lights but he could care less.

"Oomf." Lucy breathed as Natsu pinned her against the wall. Natsu started trailing down butterfly kisses down her neck to her collar bone.

Natsu nibbled and sucked Lucy's collar bone, surely trying to leave a hickey there, marking her as his. Lucy moaned as she held him close.

Natsu's hands trailed his hands toward Lucy's breasts. Lucy looked up, eyes closed in pure bliss as she continued to feel Natsu's ministrations. Natsu cupped one of Lucy's boobs and began squeezing and molding it. Natsu continued his trek down to Lucy's neglected breast and started sucking on her nipple while his hand tweaked and pinched at the other.

"Natsu…" Lucy sighed his name as the sensations took over her.

While Natsu's mouth and one hand were busy with Lucy's breasts, the other hand snaked its way towards Lucy's soaking core.

"You're so wet," Natsu mumbled at Lucy's nipple. Natsu gave her nether lips a stroke and Lucy groaned at this.

"Don't say… such… dirty things." Lucy breathed.

Natsu straightened himself before plunging a finger inside her tight core. "Oh god, you're so fucking tight Luce." He whispered, licking the outer shell of Lucy's ear and then kissing her fiercely on her lips.

Lucy moaned in his mouth as he started pumping inside her. She mewled and whimpered and if not for Natsu's strong support, they would've been on the floor as she squirmed under his touch.

Words were not said, only the sounds coming from Lucy's lips were heard. Lucy's breath was progressively getting shallow and shallow, Natsu knew then that she was close. Natsu stopped kissing her to concentrate on pleasuring the woman.

He snuggled his head by the nook of Lucy's neck, kissing, nibbling, and sucking. When he knew she was really close, he licked his way back to her ear and murmured, "Cum for me, Luce." And she did. She had spasms as she let go and Natsu kept pumping in her as she rode her climax.

He knew she was tired and so he slowly let her lie down on the floor. Lucy was far gone to react to the cold ground. Once she was lied down and her breathing recovered, Natsu slowly snaked down her body, leaving open wet kisses down as he did.

"Oh, don't you dare pass out on me, the night is young and we're just about to begin." Lucy stifled a shiver that went through her spine.

Natsu finally took her undies away. Natsu looked up to her face and she was just staring at the ceiling, obviously tired from her recent orgasm.

Natsu looked back at Lucy's nether lips as it glistened with her juices. His hand reached towards it at stroked it lightly. Lucy's eyes closed as she exhaled deeply. She was still so sensitive below. She didn't know what was happening or what Natsu was planning to do.

She began to wonder what it was Natsu was doing and as she looked down, he said his dark green eyes, almost onyx, look at her from between her legs before licking it up. Her head fell back as Natsu began lapping her juices her again and again.

Later on, one of Natsu's hand went to help him pleasure _his_ woman as his lips began sucking at the nub there.

"Natsu… Almost…" she couldn't finish as she let out yet another orgasm. She was embarrassed as she came faster this time than a while ago. She was blushing as Natsu crawled up to her face.

"Are you embarrassed?" he asked impishly.

Lucy's hand flew towards her red face to cover it. "Yes." She replied shortly.

Natsu took hold of her hand that was covering her face and took it away.

"You're such a weirdo and I love you for it." He said abruptly, not realizing it.

Lucy's eyes widened at his statement, looking at him surprised. "What… did you just say?" Natsu reddened as he finally understood what he said.

"I- I-" He didn't know what to say, his eyes glancing anywhere but the woman in front of him. He slowly backed away, sitting back. Lucy followed his movements, eyed never leaving his face. "I didn't- I mean-" He sighed, calming himself. "fuck it." He said under his breath. "I said, I love you." He said

It took a lot of courage to look at Lucy again and was alarmed when he saw her crying.

"Shit. Luce, please don't cry." He said, wiping the tears falling down Lucy's face. "If you don't love me, it's okay. I'll accept it and—" He couldn't finish what he was saying as Lucy lunged for him making them fall down back on the ground, kissing him intensely.

"I love you too, Natsu Dragneel." Lucy stated at they broke apart.

Natsu grinned at this like one of those winning smiles that Lucy fell in love with. They smiled at each other for a few seconds before Lucy decided to settle down.

She quickly straightened up as Natsu groaned.

They completely forgot about a certain something being in the moment and all.

"Natsu since you a lot of things for me a while ago, let me help you with this problem of yours." Lucy said, seductively. "First, take your pants off." She ordered sternly and Natsu immediately did as told.

She was still straddling him so it only went as far as his knees. "Good dragon." Lucy praised.

Before Natsu could say anything, Lucy grabbed his rod and guided it toward her entrance, inserting him inside abruptly. They both groaned at this.

Lucy slowly moved enjoying the sensation of him inside her for the first time. Yes, they weren't virgins anymore but this was the first time they have crossed the line of friendship. It was heavenly.

Lucy continued her slow pace and Natsu enjoyed the view of Lucy riding him, eyes closed concentrating on the ministrations, boobs slightly jiggling as she did so. He would have let the time pass like that but it wasn't enough to get him off.

He got impatient and gripped her hips to quickly slam her to him. It let him go deeper into Lucy. Their movements went faster as moans and the slapping of skin against skin was heard in the otherwise empty room.

Natsu tried to get deeper still and thrusted his hips towards hers as she slammed down. This almost broke Natsu down, just a little more. And like Lucy read his thoughts, she unexpectedly reached between his legs to handle his balls, rolling them in her hands.

And that was all it took for Natsu to release his seeds into Lucy and Lucy doing the same. They moaned out their names out loud as they came. Lucy collapsed onto Natsu's chest laying her head where his heart was.

"You hear that?" Natsu mumbled still dazed.

Lucy's face scrunched up listening intently but hearing nothing. "Hear what?" she finally said.

"My heart screaming and only screaming your name." Natsu concluded, arms encircling Lucy's waist and falling into sleep.

Lucy smiled at this and soon followed Natsu into LalaLand of Good Dreams.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

And that's a wrap! Dayum hahaha *nosebleed*

Sorry for the grammar and typos hahaha I'm trying haha

Anyway it's my last day before classes start again. I was inspired and ta da! Haha hope you like it! Have a great day! Please leave reviews so that it can get me going again. Also sorry for the cheesy ending, I didn't know how to end it so yeah.

Ciao!

-Lara P. [8/8/6]


End file.
